What Is Fun? CG
by Kyla Ray
Summary: One-Shot Lemon Fanfic of Suzaku x Lelouch. First publication of a lemon I've written. Basically, Lelouch stresses over everything too much and finally decides, after being cornered, into having fun. What is fun though? Well, Suzaku will show him just what that is. I've also written other fanfics for Assassin's Creed. Check them out. Thanks! Enjoy! WARNINGS: Sex Ahead! ;)


The war between the Britannians and the Elevens waged endlessly. Despite this fact, things at the school in Japan was not hindered in the slightest bit. There was small talk about what would happen if the Black Knights won, but for Lelouch and his friends, everything was completely normal.  
"I'm telling you guys, that cat hates me!" Suzaku placed several bandages on both his face and his arms. The young cat merely glared up at him before taking off as usual.  
"You're paranoid," Rivalz exclaimed, grinning.  
"I am not!"  
"He totally does," Milly chimed in.  
"I wonder why he hates you so much, Suzaku," Shirley pondered.  
The group continued to talk, trying to understand why Arthur the cat continually attacked Suzaku, and Suzaku alone. Sitting at a desk in the corner, Lelouch read the daily newspaper quietly. Normally, he would be able to maintain a perfect poker face when it came to reading the information about the Black Knights' battle against Britannia. However, his violet eyes showed a deep hatred running through his body. He tightened his grip on the paper as he gaped at the article.  
 _Damn it, C2,_ he thought bitterly. _I told you_ _ **not**_ _to engage in combat when I'm not around. You lack the tact and leadership skills that I have to succeed. Damn witch.  
_ "What's wrong, Lulu?" Lelouch jumped slightly upon hearing Shirley's voice. He pushed his emotions down and shot her a fake smile.  
"Just this war. It's going on for far too long. I wish it would end so we could all carry on with our lives."  
Suzaku nodded his head, facing Lelouch fully.  
"It'll end as soon as I put an end to Zero. You have my word, Lelouch. This way _will_ end soon."  
Lelouch stared at him blankly, though he chuckled in his mind darkly. _That's what you think, Suzu. If only you knew you were face to face with your true enemy right now…_  
"I sure hope so, Suzaku."  
The group shifted conversations, discussing homework in classes and the possibility of everyone getting together for a vacation or party. Lelouch tuned them out once more as he plotted how he would set the Black Knights back on course. They had lost the battle and were forced to retreat. Lelouch was sure that C2 was already contemplating how she'd inform Lelouch of her rash thinking. He already knew his answer though; she'd be buying her own pizzas from now on.  
"Are you in, Lelouch?" Lelouch shivered slightly as he felt Suzaku's presence closely behind him. Suzaku was leaning over Lelouch's shoulder, trying to make eye contact with the raven-haired teen. Lelouch looked over at him and smiled sheepishly.  
"What? I'm sorry, I was spacing out."  
"We're all going to a club tomorrow night. Are you in?"  
Lelouch gaped at the group, raising an eyebrow.  
"Except we are all under age. We'll never make it inside. Besides, I might be busy with Nunnally or something." Milly rolled her eyes before putting her hands on her hips.  
"I can get us all fake IDs. Everyone does it. Besides, you're always with Nunnally. I'm sure she'd like to take a break from being with you 24/7 too."  
"Please, Lelouch?" Lelouch grit his teeth as Suzaku stuck his lower lip out, acting like a beaten puppy dog. Lelouch really hated how easily Suzaku controlled him. Sometimes, he wished Suzaku knew who he really was so that they could just hate each other. Lelouch didn't like the feelings Suzaku brought up in him whenever they were around each other. Something about Suzaku's shamrock-coloured eyes lighting up every time he was happy, or that damned happy smile of his adding to his beauty. Lelouch sighed and closed his eyes, looking away from him.  
"Fine, I'll go."  
"Great!" Everyone practically cheered before gathering their things.  
"Let's all meet up in front of my place tomorrow at 8:00 pm sharp," Milly grinned at them. Everyone complied before heading home, preparing for tomorrow.

Classes went rather quickly the next day. As soon as his classes were finished, Lelouch hurried down the hall and out to head home.  
"Lelouch, wait!" Suzaku ran to catch up to him before walking beside him.  
"Are you nervous about tonight? I am. My palms are all sweaty and my stomach's in knots. I've never done something like this before." Lelouch chuckled softly before stopping Suzaku, placing his hands up on Suzaku's shoulders gently, but reassuringly.  
"You'll be fine Suzaku. For goodness sakes, you fight in the Lancelot against the Black Knights. Every day, you risk your life for your country. Yet you're scared of sneaking into a club? Look, you'll be fine. You look old enough to drink and party. I'm the one who should be freaking out. I look nothing like 21." Suzaku chuckled softly before putting his own hands on Lelouch's slim shoulders.  
"All you have to say is that you look young for your age. They'll check the ID anyways, so you'll be fine."  
"Thanks, Suzaku." The boys smiled at each other before pulling apart.  
"By the way," Suzaku looked at Lelouch, "are you dressing up tonight? I'm not sure if we have to wear casual clothes or wear a suit. I've never been to a club." Lelouch shrugged slightly. He was pretty sure that people went in dressed however they wanted. However, he was intrigued by the thought of Suzaku having to dress up. Just the thought of Suzaku in a button up, slacks, and a neat vest to tie it all together had him blushing. Thankfully, he stopped his mind from wandering before the pink even doused his cheeks.  
"I'm not sure either. Maybe dress up, just to be safe. I'll dress up too, so if we stick out, at least we'll be together." Suzaku nodded and smiled sweetly.  
"I'm glad I have you, Lulu. I'll see you tonight!" Suzaku bid farewell before heading home. Lelouch was glad he didn't follow; because Lelouch had to be sporting a rather prominent hard-on.

Night finally approached, and the group was gathering at Milly's place. Lelouch arrived merely minutes before the deadline, dressed in a plum button-up, white slacks, and a silk white vest to tie it all together. Shirley blushed as she looked over his attire. He looked even more handsome than usual, yet strangely enough, still feminine. Suzaku was talking with Rivalz until Lelouch arrived. Lelouch swallowed thickly as he drank in Suzaku's form. Suzaku was clothed in a deep crimson button-up with a black japanese dragon adorned across the chest of it. His black slacks were clearly ironed to fit his long legs, enhancing his form delicately. The boys gazed intensely at each other, etching the other into their minds. A slight blush adorned Lelouch's cheeks as he looked over at Milly, avoiding Suzaku's rather heated gaze.  
"You got the IDs?" Milly nodded and handed them out.  
"Let's get going now." They all climbed into the limo.  
After some time, the limo arrived at the club. The group filed out and got in line to get in. About 5 minutes passed before they all made it into the club. From there, the group broke apart without meaning to. Bright colourful lights flashed off of the disco ball in the center of the dancefloor. The bass of the dance music pounded throughout the room, resonating through Lelouch's chest as he made his way through the crowd. Upon arriving at the bar, he found Suzaku had already beaten him there.  
"A strawberry daiquiri, please," Lelouch ordered as he sat on one of the stools. Suzaku slid over to sit beside him, sipping on his vodka.  
"Daiquiri?" Suzaku grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, Lelouch? You've gotta take a leap of faith and live on the dangerous side." Lelouch smirked and raised an eyebrow at him as well.  
"Oh? This coming from someone who was _terrified_ of coming here, yet willing to sacrifice himself for the country?" Suzaku stared intensely at Lelouch, especially after that coy remark. Suzaku didn't understand what was happening to him, so he blamed it on the liquor. He was drawn to Lelouch. He had normally felt a pull to the teen, but never before had it been so strong.  
"Hey, I made it didn't I? What's your excuse?"  
"I'm not eager to get drunk." Lelouch finally pulled his gaze away from Suzaku's, sipping on the daiquiri as it was served to him.  
"Well, I guess if I get too drunk, I can crash at your place." Lelouch snorted.  
"Yeah right. Who invited you to my place, hm?"  
"You did." Lelouch looked at him, his lips twisting into yet another smirk.  
"When did I do that?"  
Suzaku faced him and smirked right back, a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
"When I started drinking this shit, that's when. Besides, you love me."  
Lelouch rolled his eyes as he drank more of his beverage. He glanced at Suzaku's vodka.  
"Just for that, I'm locking you outside."  
"But I'll get cold."  
"Too bad."  
"Lulu, that's not fair." Suzaku chugged more of his vodka down. He wasn't a fan of the bitter taste, but he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He didn't care how it tasted. He just wanted to live and experience things he hadn't due to his race or age.  
"You shouldn't have ordered that. For all you know, you could be called into work tomorrow. The last thing the Empire needs is a shit-faced Lancelot destroying itself."  
"So then I'll stay home with you. We could sleep together like we did when we were kids; keep each other _warm_." The way those words slid off his low voice had Lelouch contemplating. What he wouldn't give to warm Suzaku up then and _now_ , but no, he couldn't do that. He may be sexually attracted to Suzaku, but he wouldn't allow Suzaku to get that close to him. If he and Suzaku slept together and then Suzaku discovered Lelouch's true identity, it'd be the end of their friendship. His friendship with Suzaku was _far_ more important than mere carnal desires: no matter how tempting it was.  
"We're too old for that, Suzaku. Nowadays, it isn't proper for teens to 'keep each other warm'." Lelouch looked away.  
"I don't care what society thinks of it. I say it's perfectly fine for two boys to keep each other warm in the same bed without it being a big deal." Lelouch turned a deep shade of red before placing a hand over Suzaku's mouth.  
"Hush! You're so loud." Suzaku smirked beneath the hand and gently removed it, but kept ahold of his hand.  
"Let's go dance." Before Lelouch could turn him away, he was already yanked out of the chair and out to the dancefloor. Suzaku pulled him close and let the music guide his body. He moved closer to Lelouch and spoke softly in his ear.  
"Just relax and let yourself go. For once, have some fun with me." Lelouch could feel the heat rise to his face, but pushed his blush down. He decided he wouldn't win, and figured he may as well convince his friend he was having a good time. Turns out, that as the hours passed, Lelouch really did have fun. He ignored the world around him and focused on Suzaku. The two boys were practically exchanging breaths as they danced closely, their bodies occasionally brushing against each other. With each brief friction, Lelouch would bite back a moan and look away. It only prompted Suzaku to act on this. He leaned closer as his hands rested on Lelouch's small hips. His hands guided Lelouch closer to his body, much closer than before. The slightest brush of their hard-ons was enough for Lelouch to jump back.  
"I-I can't…" Lelouch quickly hurried out of the club. Suzaku, though still in a bit of a daze, quickly caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. Before Lelouch could say anything or do anything, Suzaku spun Lelouch to him and forced his mouth against Lelouch's. It was far from passionless, but still gentle and hesitant. Lelouch felt trapped, but strangely, he didn't mind it. Rather than thinking rationally, he allowed himself to kiss Suzaku back. Suzaku's hands rested on Lelouch's hips as Lelouch's arms wrapped around Suzaku's neck. The kiss intensified as their tongues greeted each other, exploring the other's cavern. Suzaku nudged his hips forward, letting Lelouch feel exactly what Suzaku was feeling. The two were completely turned on. Lelouch slowly pulled away, breathless. His eyes were filled with lust as they swam in Suzaku's.  
"Let's go home."

The two struggled to get into Lelouch's place as their mouths tried to stay connected as much as possible. Lelouch pulled away once more and grinned lustfully at him.  
"Let's get to my room. We have to be quiet though, Nunnally's asleep."  
Suzaku followed Lelouch into his room. Lelouch scowled as C2 was sitting in his bed, eating a slice of pizza.  
"Out, C2. We'll talk about your screw-up later.'  
CC barely had time to register what was happening before she was shoved out of the room. She chuckled as she realized what was going on.  
"I knew he was gay."  
From inside of the room, the boys were grappling with each others' clothes. Slowly, but surely, the clothes were thrown onto the floor. All that remained was Suzaku's boxers. Lelouch reached out to pull them off, but was stopped by Suzaku.  
"Not yet, I wanna try something first." He pushed Lelouch back onto the bed before climbing on top of him, He stared down and admired the throbbing cock before him. The mushroom head stood proudly, aching to be touched as it slightly wept. Suzaku shivered at the sight before pushing his hips against Lelouch's.  
Suzaku's clothed bulge rubbed against Lelouch's bare erection, creating a beautiful friction that had Lelouch bucking his hips up to get more of that heat. The two continued to grind their hips against each other until Lelouch was actually letting his moans out. Suzaku quickly stopped and panted softly. Never before had he felt such an animalistic urge to take someone. He'd been horny before, but never by another person. Each time he was turned on, it was a random situation. Now, looking down a flushed Lelouch practically chanting his name, he was so turned on that it literally hurt.  
Suzaku slowly removed his boxers, grunting softly as his own cock whipped up and slapped his abdomen. He stuck two fingers into Lelouch's mouth as he started grinding against Lelouch again. Lelouch proudly sucked on the fingers, wrapping his tongue around each finger individually and occasionally sucking on them. He could feel Suzaku's cock throb against his, their veins pressed against each other. He wanted nothing more than for Suzaku to just take him like he was and ride him for all his worth.  
Suzaku pulled his fingers and dipped them down to Lelouch's puckered entrance. One finger teased the entrance, slowly getting the sphincter used to the touches. Meanwhile, Suzaku pressed loving bites down from Lelouch's neck, to his collarbone, and finally stopping at his nipples. He took one of them delicately into his mouth, running his tongue over the erect nub. He grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, relishing in the little mewls of pleasure spilling from Lelouch's mouth. He took this distracted to push the finger inside of Lelouch.  
"Ah, Suzaku!" Lelouch arched his back up against Suzaku's mouth as the digit inside of him slowly wiggled around inside, forcing it to adjust to him. Once it had adjusted, Suzaku slid the second finger inside and started a gentle scissoring motion. It was only a matter of minutes before Lelouch was pushing himself against those fingers, trying to take them in deeper. They brushed against some sort of trigger inside of Lelouch, causing him to moan and spread his legs completely.  
"Th-There! Ah!" Suzaku brushed his fingers against that spot a couple more times before removing his fingers. Lelouch nearly groaned out in frustration until he gasped loudly, feeling Suzaku's cock start to push inside of him. Suzaku quickly covered Lelouch's mouth with his own before pushing deeply into him. Once he was in, he paused and waited for Lelouch to adjust to him. The feeling was so foreign to him, and all he wanted to do as a result was push further into that immense heat. However, he would not hurt Lelouch.  
"Y-You can move, Suzaku.." Suzaku nodded and slowly pulled back, only to push back in slightly faster. He took his time, thrusting in slowly as he inched himself in to the hilt. Once he made it there, he kept his rhythm slow and steady.  
"Damn it, Suzu, _fuck me already_ ," Lelouch moaned, moving his hips against Suzaku's. He moaned provocatively as his hard cock rubbed against Suzaku's stomach. Suzaku moaned and started moving faster. He tried to pace it out, but he could already feel himself getting closer; no thanks to Lelouch's nickname for him. He grunted as his hips snapped roughly against Lelouch's, practically bruising them.  
"Lulu..!" Lelouch groaned out as he dug his nails into Suzaku's back, spreading his legs even more so that Suzaku could reach deeper into him. Suzaku pulled back so that only the head of his cock was buried in Lelouch. He flipped Lelouch over and spread his legs even more before slamming back into him. He couldn't hold back anymore. His hips hammered into Lelouch's backside abusively-not that Lelouch seemed to mind.  
"I-I'm getting close, Suzu!" Lelouch moaned out, reaching a hand down to squeeze at Suzaku's testicles. Suzaku cried out in pure bliss before reaching down and pumping Lelouch's erection in time with his hips. Lelouch didn't know what felt better: the cock splitting him in two or the warm hand squeezing his most sensitive area. Before Lelouch could say anything, he bursted all over Suzaku's hand, his cock spasming and twitching crazily in Suzaku's hand. Suzaku grunted as he sped to catch up to Lelouch. He didn't climax until Lelouch had orgasmed once again.

Suzaku's hips dragged on, well after their had come down from their high. After a tired moan from Lelouch, he slowly pulled himself away from Lelouch. Without bothering to clean up, Suzaku nuzzled into the bed and pulled Lelouch close to him. Lelouch sighed softly, his head resting on Suzaku's chest.  
"It's a shame you're drunk...you'll probably regret this tomorrow." Suzaku shook his head and looked at Lelouch.  
"I'm not drunk anymore, Lulu. Besides, I regret nothing. Fact of the matter is that I've been very drawn to you Lelouch. Out of nowhere, I was hypnotized by your beauty."  
Lelouch blushed slightly as he gazed up at his best friend.  
"D-Does that mean you like me?" Suzaku chuckled softly and kissed his cheek.  
"Duh. Of course I like you. I know you hide things from everyone. However, I also know that stress out over every little thing. I'm just glad I was able to help you relax and have fun for once." Lelouch chuckled softly and snuggled into Suzaku.  
"We're gonna have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to school on Monday." Suzaku laughed nervously.  
"No kidding."


End file.
